Friends, Lovers, Or Both?
by Kyra Belle
Summary: *Chapter 2 up!* A hyper Pietro drags Jesse along on a road trip, when the other BoM members are away. What happens? Strong language to be expected. R+R please!
1. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? *sighs* Of course I do! I dinnae what to get sued now, do I? 'Kay, I own Jesse, Randy, Jenny, Sasha, Robbie, and Sami. NOTHING ELSE... other than the plot! I made the story!  
  
  
  
Friend, Lover, or Both?  
  
  
  
Jesse's bedroom door burst open, and hit the wall with a loud 'SLAM' when Pietro ripped through it. He was REALLY high on caffeine... he'd drank an entire pot of black coffee, with a cup of sugar mixed in. Jesse was lying in bed, sound asleep, wearing a pair of Pietro's basketball shorts, and a blue tank top. Her sheets were on the floor, and she was lying on her stomach. Pietro stopped for a split second, with his hands on his hands and he was scowling at the garment around Jesse's lower half.  
  
  
  
"So that's where those old things disappeared to!" he exclaimed, and then shrugged it off with a grin. He poked Jesse's left leg repeatedly. When she didn't budge, Pietro's hyper super-fast mind thought up a brilliant way to wake her up. He turned her over onto her back, and crawled onto her. He straddled her hips, and then bounced about her middle.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!" he yelled, excitedly, everytime he bounced. He heard an annoyed groan, and he felt himself flying through the air. Jesse had kicked him off of her. She had her eyes open, and she glared at him heatedly, as she wrapped her sheets around her cold form. He jumped off the top of the wardrobe, and grinned at Jesse's sleeping form.  
  
  
  
"Get up now, or I'll get in there with you!" he warned, shaking his finger in her face. She snapped at him, and nearly bit his finger off. He pulled his hand back, quickly, and hugged it to the brown fabric of his sweatshirt. He spent 5 minutes nursing the imaginary teeth marks, and throughout that time, Jesse was counting Z's. When Pietro stopped fussing over his finger, like a melodramatic, he found Jesse out like a light, and jumped into the bed with her. He pulled her into a bear hug, and booted her in the shins. She opened her eyes, ready to scream, and she screamed, but not for the reason she had in mind. She found herself staring into Pietro's excited azure eyes, and jumped 40 feet into the air.  
  
  
  
"Knew that'd get you up!" he quipped, and dragged her downstairs, and into the kitchen. She slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, and Pietro donned an apron that said brightly, in neon green letters, against a black background, 'KISS THE COOK, HUG THE COOK, JUST DON'T MESS THE COOK'S HAIR!' Lance had got Pietro it for his birthday.  
  
  
  
"The others are away on a road trip, they left two hours ago, so I planned a little road trip for both of us!" he chirped, as he buzzed around, making breakfast. Jesse closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. They had left her with a hyper psycopath, who planned to take her on a road trip... It was gonna be one hell of a long day...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! Sorry this was so short! 


	2. The Afternoon Drive

Title: Friends, Lovers, Or Both?  
  
  
  
Author: Kyra Belle  
  
  
  
E-Mail: ashleyhowie@blueyonder.co.uk  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jesse, Randy, Robbie, Jenny, Sasha and Sami.  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – The Afternoon Drive  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Jesse got in the Jeep, swallowing some of Lance's Tyenol secretly. Pietro had taken a fit when she had tried to have some paracetamol during breakfast. Because apparently, stuff like that would slow their trip down.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'll slow YOUR trip down all right…" she grumbled, "I'll bloody break yer legs…"  
  
  
  
"What? How? Why?" Pietro shrieked, as he put the keys in the ignition.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," she said, feigning a picture of perfect health and cheerfulness. On the inside, she had a migraine the size of Pietro's ego and a bad temper worthy of her dad.  
  
  
  
"Cool. Let's get going, then!" he squealed, and slammed his feet down the pedals. The Jeep was off like a bullet!  
  
  
  
"Slow down, ya bloody mook!" Jesse yelled, clinging to the seat, fearing for her life.  
  
  
  
"Nope, we'll get to 50's swing dancing quicker if we go this fast," Pietro yelled back.  
  
  
  
"SWING DANCING?!?"  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short! R+R please, if you want me to keep going! 


End file.
